Union Civil Service
Union Civil Service is the revamped equivalent of the Civil Workers' Union and other similar programs, operating under the jurisdiction of the New Union. The group is made up of civilians with prior expertise in various areas. The various divisions of the group are run by supervisory officers, who report to Internal Watch. There are UCS divisions for medical, communications, engineering, and general labor operations. Some time after the Second Schism, the UCS fell under the leadership of the Union Civil Authority. UCS Divisions Union Medical Union Medical is made up of survivors with skill in medical procedures, whether they were former rebel medics, former CWU medical workers, or even otherwise unaffiliated surviving medical experts. This detachment existed prior to the formation of the Vice division, and the division leader for Vice was a former member of Union Medical. Together with the aid and oversight of Vice division, they perform medical work on both New Union units and survivors who cooperate with the New Union. The more loyal and experienced of Union Medical are brought in as units to assist with the experimental work performed by Vice division. Communications Comms officers were brought into the New Union from the civilian populace in order to help operate the complex communications systems they utilize. They connect internal calls at HQ from various comms stations both within the city center and the perimeter watch posts. They also help work with Grid units to receive and respond to encrypted transmissions from external New Union outposts. Due to the high-priority nature of their mission, most COs operate in the same room as the commander, the Sword Division Leader, and the Internal Watch, so they are always under close observation. Those who operate outside of HQ are typically kept in outpost command centers. They are also subject to periodic inspections by the Internal Watch to ensure their continued loyalty. Engineering Engineering generally aids Grid units with facility maintenance and unclassified technological research and development. These members are run through rigorous screening processes, as many of them previously worked with resistance movements to some degree or another. Many individuals in this division were engineers and architects prior to the 7 Hour War. Logistics Logistics officers help run the New Union supply lines, keeping meticulous track of all items coming and going, and monitoring their own portion of the communications network to ensure supplies reach their intended destinations at the intended times. Logistics officers work in at least one of three different tasks. Some logistics officers run inventory on outgoing and incoming shipments. Others help load and unload various shipments. Still others, generally with some prior combat experience, are given armor and weaponry and either drive or help guard supply convoys. The armed security component of the Logistics service was folded into the Vanguard in 2022. Commerce The Commerce Division runs official New Union supply stores, supplied directly by Union Logistics. It also engages in permitting for private stores and other private businesses within New Union territory. Private scavenging operations are authorized, but certain items such as weapons and Universal Union technology must be exchanged with Union Logistics for tokens, as such items, if cleared for sale to the public, are only authorized to be sold at New Union stores run by the Commerce Division. Paramilitary The armed logistics convoy program pioneered in the North American garrison showed that UCS had the potential to be used to effectively supplement military operations as needed. As a result, prior to commencement of operations in City 34, New Union command initiated a militia program in some of its more civilian-heavy settlements, granting the citizenry the ability to help defend themselves as needed, while doing everything possible to ensure that rebellion was out of the question. This was generally done by placing trusted UCS members into command officer roles over the various militia groups, rather than assigning a UCM unit to that role. These officers generally reported to higher-ranking units of the UCM. UCS military officers would occasionally also be tasked with commanding Vanguard teams as needed. While the effectiveness of these militia groups are highly variable, their utilization further augments the strength of the New Union. This subgroup ceased to exist in 2022, as it was folded into Vanguard in order to streamline and simplify the chain of command. Category:New Union